Adulta (cat)
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: La Misao era adulta, ja tenia dinou anys, però l'Aoshi no semblava haver-se'n adonat. -ONESHOT-


_Rurouni Kenshin i els seus personatges són propietat d'en Nobuhiro Watsuki i Shueisha._

**Adulta**

El dies passaven serens, lluminosos, guarnits amb el perfum dels menjars que se servien a l'Aoiya i la musicalitat dels riures dels seus habitants.

La pau ho dominava tot. I tot i que havia cregut ser capaç d'adaptar-se als nous temps, la veritat és que se li estava fent costa amunt. Quan es creia més relaxat s'adonava de que, l'únic que feia, era mirar amb desconfiança tot el que l'envoltava, fins i tot a les formigues.

En definitiva, les paraules que li havia dit a en Ge'in, havien tornat per fotre-li una puntada, directament, al cul. Allò de regentar l'Aoiya li resultava més difícil que sobreviure a una guerra.

Va tancar amb brusquedat el llibre de comptes en el havia estat treballant les últimes hores. Estiraria les cames. Potser aniria a una teteria del centre. Potser s'acostaria al temple. O simplement aniria al riu a veure si així se deixondia. Va esquivar la cuina i el restaurant obrint la porta de l'hostal, a l'altra banda hi havia un noi que va estar a un pas de topar amb ell.

—Bon dia Shinomori-san —va saludar amb una educadíssima revencia.

—Bon dia —va replicar amb un punt de mandra.

El coneixia. Era un dels amics de la Misao, jove com ella, castany, d'ulls xocolata i profunds, alt i prim, sempre vestit amb elegants trajos occidentals, i amb el molest costum de emportar-se a passejar a la Misao durant hores i hores. És que la seva protegida no podia tenir centenars d'amigues en comptes de anar amb un munt de nois?

—La Misao... és a casa? —va preguntar dubtant, el ninja li feia autèntica por i no només per l'alçada.

Va donar-li l'esquena, deixant la porta oberta, per avisar a contracor a la seva protegida, no li venia gens de gust que s'enfadés amb ell.

Va endinsar-se a la cuina. La jove ninja, vestida amb la _yukata_ del restaurant, taral·lejava una d'aquelles cançons que se sentien pels carrer de Kyôto tot movent els talons amb gràcia. Al seu costat hi havia un gibrell ple d'aigua en el que suraven algunes pomes vermelles que ella anava tallant.

—Necessita res, Aoshi-sama? —va preguntar avençant-se a les seves paraules.

—L'Endô t'espera a l'entrada.

—Pot fer-me un favor? —va preguntar sense abandonar la seva tasca de tallar pomes pel curry—. Podria dir-li que estic treballant i que ja aniré a veure'l més tard?

—Això pot fer-ho l'Okon, ves a jugar amb el teu amic.

Va fer-se un silenci incòmode durant el que el repicar del ganivet a la planxa de fusta posava en evidencia la tensió que havia aparegut al seu petit cos.

—Digui'm, quants anys tinc? —Va mirar de sonar tranquil·la però no ho va aconseguir.

El ninja va fregar-se el clatell, no entenia a què treia cap aquella pregunta, però va optar per no crispar més els seus nervis i contestar-li.

—Dinou.

—Exacte! —Va alçar el ganivet tot movent-lo satisfeta amb aquella resposta—. Ja no tinc edat per anar a jugar com una nena.

—Ets una nena. —Va pensar en veu alta.

—Aoshi-sama. —Va girar-se amb el ganivet a la mà apuntant-lo—. Sóc una dona adulta i responsable. Mai deixo el meu lloc de treball si no és per un assumpte de vida o mort. —Va recolzar la mà esquerra al seu maluc—. Si dic que treballo, és que treballo!

L'Omasu va passar pel seu costat, carregada amb un pesat sac d'arrós.

—De veritat, la gent es fa gran —va continuar amb to rotund—. Kami-sama! Sembla mentida que fos un ninja tan perspicaç i important... —va emmudir i va fer mitja volta en adonar-se del que acabava de dir-li.

L'Aoshi va girar cua atordit, la Misao mai li havia parlat d'aquella manera. Va deixar la cuina per tornar per allà per on havia vingut.

—És culpa teva —va acusar-lo l'Okina entrant per la porta que separava el restaurant de les instal·lacions privades de l'Oniwaban-shû.

El ninja va limitar-se a mirar-lo tot desconcertat, massa sorprès com per mantenir el seu rostre impertèrrit.

—En comptes d'ensenyar-la a llegir i a escriure hauries d'haver fet alguna cosa amb aquest caràcter.

—La cultura és útil per a tothom —va defensar-se d'aquell atac tan ridícul.

—És una dona, saps prou bé que no ho necessita.

—Dona o no, és la néta d'en Makimachi.

El vellet va bufar davant d'aquell argument tan suat que havia tret, només li faltava allò de "mai no se'n sap prou".

—Deixant de banda les excuses, aquesta és la Misao que tu vas pujar, si volies que fos dòcil com un cadellet has errat estrepitosament.

Va observar com l'avi s'allunyava fent saltirons i va sospirar pesadament.

On havia anat a parar aquella Misao que tremolava només de sentir parlar de l'oli calent? La que trobava que treballar a la cuina era letalment avorrit? La que s'inventava centenars d'excuses per anar-se'n a jugar a qualsevol ximpleria allunyant-se de les seves responsabilitats?

Va sospirar profundament i va donar el missatge al jove que encara s'esperava a l'entrada, l'Endô va somriure i va alabar a la Misao per ser tan responsable. L'Aoshi va observar com s'allunyava fins que el va perdre de vista. Havia perdut les ganes de sortir per deixondir-se, les paraules de la Misao l'havien ferit de veritat, havia aconseguit tocar alguna cosa dins seu.

Va tornar al seu despatx disposat a submergir-se en una profunda reflexió sobre les paraules de la seva protegida i aquella aura furibunda que l'havia envoltat. De vegades tenia la sensació de que pensava massa, que li donava massa voltes a tot i que sense voler-ho es complicava la vida estúpidament, però pensar era el que l'havia fet sobreviure tants anys. Si no hagués pensat no hauria pogut sobreviure a l'assedi del castell d'Edo, ni hauria sobreviscut al canvi d'era... si hagués pensat més no hauria deixat sola a la Misao, ni hauria acabat treballant per a en Takeda i els seus homes encara serien vius.

Va sentir passes al sostre i va mirar el rellotge de paret havien passat dues llargues hores en tant sols un sospir. Va obrir el _shoji_ i va treure el cap les veus de la Misao i de l'Omasu van arribar a les seves oïdes, hauria d'haver tornat a dins i deixar-les xerrar tranquil·les però per una vegada el seu cantó curiós va vèncer-lo del tot.

—De què volies parlar-me? —La veu de la Misao sonava apagada i sense cap rastre d'alegria.

—Mai li havies parlat així a l'Aoshi-san.

—Kami! És que seré una iaia arrugada com en Jiya i encara em tractarà com si fos una nena.

—No siguis així —la veu de l'Omasu va sonar més dolça que mai—, posa't a la seva pell, no ha de ser fàcil assimilar que la seva nena petita i ploramiques és tota una senyoreta que ja no el necessita.

El silenci va instal·lar-se entre elles i va sentir moure's incòmoda a la Misao.

—No em diràs que encara necessites que t'agafi la maneta quan camines pel carrer. —Va riure—. O que t'ajudi a vestir-te.

—No siguis burra! És clar que no!

—L'Aoshi-san et necessita a tu més del que mai l'has necessitat tu.

La mostela va bufar i quelcom va dringar en xocar contra les teules, segurament unes monedes.

—És ridícul.

—Pensa el que vulguis. Torno al restaurant no sigui que en Kuro incendiï la cuina. —La va sentir aixecar-se i amb agilitat va endinsar-se a la foscor del despatx deixant el _shoji_ una mica obert. L'Omasu va saltar al passadís just davant seu—. Disculpa't.

A la teulada la va sentir replicar quelcom semblant a un "sí" acompanyat d'una de les seves frases indesxifrables sobre en Keneô i la Datsue-ba i d'altres ésser mitològics abans de saltar i seguir les passes de la seva amiga.

Ell la necessitava més que ella a ell? Va arquejar una cella. Era ridícul. Era la Misao qui necessitava que la protegissin, era vulnerable, era fràgil, era una nena.

No. No era veritat. La Misao era el que el tenia aferrat a la vida. Havia sobreviscut a la batalla contra en Ge'in només per ella, perquè l'esperava. S'hi havia ficat en l'assumpte de l'Enishi després de sentir-la plorar per la seva "difunta" amiga Kaoru. S'havia agafat a la idea de que el cadàver de la Kaoru era una nina malgrat saber que era gairebé impossible.

Cóm podia ésser tan ceg? Potser era per l'edat, potser repapiejava ja com l'Okina.

Per la seva banda la Misao descarregava la seva frustració amb les patates i els porros. Quan assumiria el seu tutor que ja no era una nena? Podia comprendre que li resultés difícil perquè la coneixia des que era un bebè amb uns dies de vida però és que ja passava de taca d'oli, la majoria de les noies de la seva edat feia un parell d'anys que eren casades i tenien fills. Tot i que li trencava el cor podia entendre que l'Aoshi no s'hi fixés en ella com a dona, però com a mínim podria acceptar que els altres homes ho fessin... De fet si creia que tots aquells nois en edat de casar-se anaven a l'Aoiya perquè s'hi menjava genial estava ben equivocat, si s'havia adonat de que la festejaven descaradament ella i tot!

—Para.

—Què? —va preguntar la Misao tornant a la terra.

—Dic que paris —va repetir en Kuro—. Si continues així no quedarà res per servir, Misao. A més encara et tallaràs un dit.

La jove va mirar la fusta de tallar on s'apilaven els daus de patata i les rodanxes de porro, però allà no n'hi havia ni daus ni rodanxes, tan sols bocinets petitons impossibles d'identificar.

—Ah...

—Agafa't la resta del dia lliure, ja ho faré jo.

En Kuro va prendre-li el ganivet i la Misao va fer-se a un costat sentint-se malament. Va sospirar tornant a la residència. L'Okina que era assegut al porxo se la va mirar ple de curiositat.

—Jiya, has vist a l'Aoshi-sama?

—És al dojo.

—Gràcies —va replicar avançant amb decisió.

—Misao, que ha passat res?

—No res, Jiya.

Parlaria amb ell, era el millor que podia fer. No podia passar-se la resta de la vida empipada amb ell per allò.

Li donava l'esquena a la porta, per com seia va suposar que meditava, la Misao va somriure en adonar-se de que les seves paraules l'havien afectat i que per això era allà en comptes de ser al temple. "El dojo no és lloc per meditar" això li havia dit.

Va donar dos suaus copets al marc de la porta malgrat saber amb seguretat que ell ja sabia que era allà observant-lo.

—Que puc passar?

Ell va assentir i va girar-se per quedar cara a cara, una profunda arruga estava marcada entre les seves celles. Estava donant-li moltes voltes a aquell assumpte. La Misao va seure.

—Li demano disculpes, Aoshi-sama —va dir acotant el cap—, he estat molt grollera amb vostè.

—No. Tenies els teus motius. Sóc jo qui et demana disculpes, Misao.

La jove ninja va dibuixar un somrís entendrit.

—vol que ho parlem?

—M'agradaria.

La Misao li va explicar que havia crescut, que ja no era una nena, que els seus temps d'escapar-se per una finestra per no haver de trepitjar el restaurant havien arribat a la seva fi, que rebia un centenar de propostes de matrimoni a diari. Fins i tot li va deixar caure que estava enamorada aconseguint que l'expressió de l'Aoshi transmutés en la més absoluta sorpresa.

—Què li fa patir tant? —va preguntar divertida.

—Em preocupa que siguis adulta i el que això implica.

La Misao va posar-se dempeus i va anar fins a la porta.

—Aoshi-sama —va aturar-se però no va girar-se—. La meva porta és oberta les vint-i-quatre hores del dia, tres-cents seixanta-quatre dies l'any, si necessita res.

—I el dia que falta?

—Aquest és per si el necessito jo a vostè.

La va veure allunyar-se pel pati amb l'estranya sensació de que les seves paraules tenien un altre significat que ell no havia entès.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:  
**__Hola! No hi ha molt a dir d'aquest shot, escrivia aquesta història com a part d'un spin-off del meu còmic i la forma d'actuar de la Valentine, en Jérôme i en Hal'thir, el personatges originals, em van fer pensar en la Misao, l'Aoshi i l'Okina, així que ho he modificat. L'argument és una mica ximple fora del seu context original, però em va semblar divertit. Crec que a l'Aoshi el preocupa haver d'assumir que la Misao és plenament autosuficient perquè això vol dir que pot perdre-la.  
Desitjo que us hagi agradat._


End file.
